Shattered Memories
by X0D0RGX
Summary: Naruto loses his memories in the battle of the end


Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary

During Naruto's battle at the Valley of the End Naruto gets hit by a chidori and loses his memories. How will he cope when he wakes up in an unknown location, with no idea who he is or what to do.

Prologue

Deep down inside he knew he wouldn't be able to bring Sasuke back, Sasuke was skilled, Sasuke had tricks, Sasuke was a natural, Sasuke was a prodigy. Still he kept dreaming, hoping, wishing to himself, that his own will was enough. Or that words would be enough, he had low hopes for that. And when he los

Now that he thought about it Naruto knew he wasn't going to be able to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Deep down inside he knew that Sasuke was going to beat him in there fight. Sasuke had always been the better shinobi. Sasuke even when on a month-long training trip with Kakashi-Sensei during the Chunin Exams, while he only learned how to summon toads, which isn't as helpful as it seems. His Taijutsu was sub-par and his best Ninjutsu was Rasengan and Kage Bunshin. His intelligence was, at best, below average, which got him in this situation in the first place.

Flashback

"Sasuke!" "Get your as back so I can brake every bone in your body!" Naruto screamed in anger.

He and Sasuke were throwing punch after punch trying to get the upper hand. Things were not going as well as Naruto hoped it would. Sasuke was in his second level of his cursed seal and Naruto was at a two-tailed chakra cloak.

"Damnit Naruto. Get out of my way or I'll kill you." He had just jumped in the air and starting to create a chidori.

Naruto saw an opening and thrust a rasengan at Sasuke's heart. He hit Sasuke before sending him crashing into the stone walls. Naruto, in rage, was about to finish Sasuke off until Sasuke's body was replaced with a log.

The sound of birds flapping their wings was heard behind Naruto and instead jumping away, like a sensible ninja, curiosity got the better of him and turned around only for a chidori to reach its target. His heart.

End Flashback

Now here he is, a hole where his heart should be, Dying at the hand of his best friend. Sasuke finally took his hand out of Naruto's chest looking at him straight in the eyes.

Konoha

Icha Icha in hand, mask on his face, and one eye reading his favorite book, Hatake Kakashi was walking towards the Hokage Tower. He had just returned from a mission and was reporting back to Tsunade. His mission was a success and he was assigned to file in the report. He was about to just Shunshin inside the tower when he was stopped by bawling Sakura.

'Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in between a whimper

"Sakura? What is it?" He asked worried about her. He had seen Sakura cry before but not this much.

"Sasuke abandoned the village and Naruto went after him."

"What? When?"

"Th-This morning and they haven't returned." She said between sniffling

Eyes wide he tells her "Calm down Sakura." he summons his nin-dogs and told them."Spread out into the forest and warn me when you have their scent." with a bark they all scrambled into the forest and left in search for Sasuke and Naruto."I'll find them both and bring them back here unharmed. Don't worry."

With that he left making her feel slightly more reassured , but she couldn't help but fell that something terrible was going to happen.

Valley of the End

Sasuke was at war with himself. Naruto was dead, and he was standing above him. No one was standing in his way between Orochimaru anymore. He could walk out of here with ease. With Naruto dead Sasuke probably got rid of a nuisance that would bother him for coming years in his pursuit for power. No one was coming after him anymore. There was only a forest and a wide stretch of land that is keeping him from Orochimaru. Still he could not move from this spot, because there was an invisible force holding him back. It is so alien and unwelcome, a feeling he hasn't felt for so long. In fact he wasn't sure he ever felt this. Was this what they called guilt?

It started to rain at the same time Sasuke started to regret killing Naruto. Was it because Naruto was his friend, or rather his only friend. Sure he had other people in his life but he wouldn't call them his friends. Kakashi-sensei was just that, his sensei nothing more nothing less. Sakura was his teammate. Maybe he could consider her his friend, but she was too desperate, too naive. So no he wouldn't consider her his friend, she was an annoyance most of the time and not a very good kunoichi either. Actually now that he thought about he thought about uhit he only had three people in his life, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. But it was only Naruto who he could consider his friend. So maybe that why he felt guilty, because he only had Naruto in his life, or maybe its because Naruto was the only person who really cared for him. out of his two teammates, only Naruto showed that he didn't want him to leave. Sakura cried and begged for him to stay as and went as far to do whatever he says, but that was nothing more than obsession. Maybe he was being too nice to her when he last saw her, but that doesn't matter anymore because she means nothing to him. It was only Naruto who was willing to hurt him to bring him back. Naruto showed not obsession, but friendship or maybe brotherly love. Yes he was sure of it now. If it was anyone else with him in his fight with Haku, he wouldn't be willing to sacrifice his life for them. And that's why he felt guilty. That's why he felt he doesn't deserve to live. Because Sasuke had just killed his family and unlike Itachi, Sasuke didn't give mercy to his foolish little brother.

Itachi. It was all Itachi's fault. It was Itachi who took away everything from him. Itachi was the clan prodigy, no one ever talked about him in the clan, they talked about Itachi. "Oh Itachi this and Itachi that" and "you remind me so much of Itachi" and "when Itachi was your age..." They all adored him Itachi while Sasuke was just riding his shadow. He took all of his father's love and leaves him with nothing. And when he finally starts earning father's respect Itachi goes psychopathic and kill his own clan. Even now people talk about Itachi whenever they see Sasuke and think he's not listening. " Isn't that the the last Uchiha, the brother of Itachi Uchiha who killed his clan." They pity him when he doesn't need it. He could bet half of them don't even know his name. Finally Itachi does the worst deed of all. Itachi's makes Sasuke kill Naruto. Naruto, the only one who understood Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke's best (and only) friend and teammate. Naruto, Sasuke's brother. Maybe in another world Sasuke doesn't kill Naruto. Maybe Naruto kills him instead. He could live with that. But there isn't anything else he could do now but kill Itachi.

Swearing to avenge Naruto, Sasuke bends down about to say his final words to Naruto the unexpected happens. Naruto's body jumps up and slams a kunai into Sasuke's left eye. In a moment of shock and suprise, Sasuke blindly charges a chidori and shoves it towards Naruto and lets it die down after he feels impact.

As Sasuke calmed downed, he slowly opens his right eye to see Naruto's body floating on top of the water. A hole through his heart and through his head. He falls to his knees sobbing and crying. And from he thought was a sting from holding back bloody tears, was the Mangyekou Sharingan.


End file.
